


Mistress of the Storm

by maevelin



Category: Klaroline - Fandom, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 18th Century, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Dark, Drama, F/M, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevelin/pseuds/maevelin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one has ever seen the face of the most fearsome pirate to have ever sailed the Seven Seas. So when Niklaus Mikaelson revealed his face to Lady Caroline he condemned her to a life with him aboard the Hybrid’s curse. He would claim her as his mistress and no matter her defiance in the end she would become his; body and soul. AU/AH. Dark Klaroline pirate story set in the 18th century.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.

*****Prologue*****

 

**1732 A.D**

**Port of Mystic Falls**

**The Governor’s Estate**

People wore costumes and masks. Jewels were casting their glittering shine under the candle lights as women and men danced at the center of the ballroom. The wide skirts of the expensive gowns were twirling around as did the elegant cape’s the men wore.

The haunting dark violin tunes of the waltz circled everyone and her.

All she could see was bright and dark colors blending together but nothing had a certain shape or form.

Her golden mask covered half of her face which she was grateful for. Her gaze wouldn’t be easily translated like this. She was dressed in a gown made out of silver and gold intricate patterns. The gems on the bodice were casting dreamy rays of light around her as they were reflecting even the dimmest light that would be caught into their crustal depths. The layers of her dress were made of gossamer and silk and surrounded her skin and body like a whirl of sparkling smoke and clouds.

The dress was a gift from the Governor himself. He had sent it to her as a gift for the birthday he had missed while she was “away”. Her father was closely working with the Governor for years as his advisor so she couldn’t refuse that gift which in all honestly she really liked.

When she first took the lid of the black box off she gasped and turned speechless. This gown was the most beautiful and expensive thing she has ever seen. It even had delicate diamond like crystals on the bodice. When she held the delicate dress it in her hands and brought it closer to her she smiled for the first time in months. Maybe it was a superficial reaction and she didn’t know how a dress could lift her spirits like that but it did and she was grateful for it. She didn’t know why this gift touched her so much but it did. It made her heart beat faster for an unknown reason she couldn’t understand.

_‘Genuine beauty’_ she had thought back then and as if the dress burned her she had let it fall from her hands as _those_ words surfaced on her mind again.

She had then placed the dress back into its box and left it in the back of her closet until today.

Tonight she had to take the dress out and she ended up wearing it. It actually fitted her body like second skin. She would have to definitely thank the Governor for such a fine gift. Giuseppe Salvatore could be very generous sometimes even though she knew him to be a strict man.

What had surprised her even more was that after her return to Mystic Falls the Governor had treated her kindly. He knew that she had stayed with the _Originals_ for months. He knew that the _wolf_ himself had her in his hands and yet he didn’t bombard her with questions. She was the sole survivor of the most legendary pirate crew that sacked the port of Mystic Falls a year and a half ago and yet the Governor immediately believed her when she told him that she had never seen the faces of her captors all the time she had spent aboard the _Hybrid’s Curse_. It was a ridiculous lie of course. No one could believe such a lie. Everyone knew that no one had ever escaped or left the _Hybrid’s Curse_. At least not alive. She was the first and probably the last. She could tell that the Governor didn’t believe her but he didn’t pressure her further. Maybe her father had intervened and made the Governor treat her with kindness. Or maybe the Governor took pity on her and her state and has shown kindness. In any case she had decided not to dwell to such thoughts. She had to put her past behind her after all. Bury it in a place where not even her could reach ever again.

She looked around and sighed as she saw some of her old friends standing some meters away and mockingly talking about her. They foolishly believed that their masks could hide their malicious intentions but they were wrong. She ignored them and looked at the dancing couples. Her eyes stung with unshed tears for a moment but she straightened her back and stood still.

She had to believe that eventually she would forget and she would move on. She had too. She also had to believe that people would forget too.

So Lady Caroline tried to ignore all the whispers and all the slander that surrounded her name lately. She was too tired to care anyway. Besides she knew from the beginning that she would be the center of attention. She had survived the most fearsome pirate to have ever sailed the Seven Seas. And no one had ever survived the notorious Wolf before; but she had just foolishly hoped that people would stop talking about her after some days or even weeks. Obviously she was wrong.

After her return home the official statement or excuse if you will was that she was rescued by the Governors sons and after all this time her nightmare came to an end. The fair maiden was a victim and was saved at last. She supposed that this was half the truth anyway, things had began like that and ended almost like that. She was kidnapped and kept against her will. She had to keep reminding herself of that little fact. She had to keep remembering how this story started. The beginning and the end of the story were her only ways to ignite her hate and her resistance for him. She had to remember that she never belonged to his world. She never was part of him no matter how hard she had tried to be. He had dragged her there and kept her against her will. All the rest were creations of her own mind and of her traitorous heart.

But not even Caroline Forbes could lie to herself. Not anymore. Life would never be the same again. Things changed. Her life changed. She had her taste of freedom and passion. She didn’t want to admit it not even to herself but when she was found and returned back to her home she felt more lost than ever.

Her heart ached. She missed him. She missed him dearly even though she knew she shouldn’t. He was incapable of love and she was foolish to have believed that she would ever be anything more than the pirate’s mistress.

Ironically this is how many kept calling her behind her back. The pirate’s mistress, the wolf’s whore. Many kept spreading those rumors even now after all the months that have passed. Especially her old “friends”. Aside from Elena and Bonnie her old friends didn’t care for her. They have noticed the change on her and they made it their life purpose to use this against her. Before her adventure with the Originals no one from her old gossiping group could bring Lady Caroline Forbes down. If anything –when the situation would demand it– she could be the cruelest of them all. But when she had finally returned she was a different woman. And that had given to many the chance they craved for years. The chance to hurt and provoke her.

She had changed and that was obvious. She didn’t care about her status anymore. She didn’t care about her town’s socialite and she always declined any invitations that were asking her to participate to parties and soirees. She knew that if she were to go to those gatherings she would be the center of attention and everyone would be asking her about her time with the pirates. She would rather to spend the rest of her life in solitude than to become the woman that would willingly carry the scarlet letter for their enjoyment.

When she was the one to break her engagement to Tyler Lockwood it didn’t took a long time for her old “friends” to start talking behind her back about her ruined reputation and virtue and the rumors spread.

Each version was different. Some stated that she was brutally violated in the hands of the bloodthirsty wolf pirate and of his crew and others were saying that she had surrendered her body and her virtue to the devil himself on her own will in order to save her life or because she always had a sinful nature that she couldn’t resist.

None of them spoke for a foolish girl that had believed that maybe, just maybe, her love could change a man that was so lost into his darkness that had created a world of blood and carnage around him. No one spoke of the girl that was stupid to believe that she saw love in his eyes when she gave herself to him with all her heart and soul. Not because she had to but because she wanted to. Because she believed that anyone capable of love was capable of being saved. Because she had fallen irrevocably in love with the monster and she couldn’t stay away. Like a moth to a flame. All rumors described her as the victim or as the sinner. None described her as the woman that fell in love.

But she didn’t care. _Or she kept telling herself that._

All she did care about was that finally she was back home and she could start over. Away from him and his cruel words and actions.

She would go to the far ends of the world for him, she had literally almost died for him and he didn’t even care. He had taken what he wanted from her and then she was useless for him anymore. He had casted away like she had meant nothing for him. She was just one more mistress for him and nothing more. Her submission and willingness to share his bed after all this time of playing with fire was why he had spared her life he had said.

In that moment her heart broke and was not mend ever since.

Her father seemed to know or at least to understand. She could tell by the way he casted sorrowful gazes at her; but he kept his judgement to himself. His daughter was home and away from the monster. His mortal enemy didn’t have a hold to his child anymore and now he could breathe and hope again.

So her father kept silent as he saw his only child wilting and staying away from the world. He kept silent as he saw her sadness and her grief. He even didn’t react when she ended her betrothal with her childhood sweetheart. The young man that she used to love and cherish. She knew that she had betrayed him by giving her heart and body to another. She knew that she could never give him the love and the family he craved. Not when her heart still belonged to the man that she now loved and hated with equal measure. It wasn’t fair for Tyler even though he kept coming again and again at her house insisting that he would wait for her until she would be ready to return to him. At least her father supported her and didn’t pressure her with this. Maybe both her father and Tyler believed that with time she would heal and she would change her mind. She didn’t believe it so but she didn’t want to discuss it with any of them any further either.

She remained mostly in their house after that. She would go out to the gardens and she would go to the market, the church and sometimes even to the port (which she would always regret afterwards) but she didn’t have any need to visit her old friends or to allow to her old friends to come visit her. Pointless gossip didn’t make her feel anything anymore.

So she hid herself from the world and society soon enough casted her away too. She only kept Elena and Bonnie in her life. She hadn’t confessed much to them but they were always there for her.

Tonight she couldn’t hide from the world though. It was a special occasion, one that she couldn’t ignore.

The Governor himself came to their house and personally asked her to attend his ball.  He even said that her father was the one responsible when it came to her attendance to the ball. She didn’t know why it was so important for her to attend to that ball but her father insisted too and it was the one thing that she couldn’t refuse him. Not after all his support.

So she came. She wore the magnificent dress and the mask Elena gave her and she forced herself to act like nothing happened. She wore her pride and her dignity as her shield and went to the ball like she would have done a year and a half ago. She pretended that all was still the same like they used to be and she was the same carefree Caroline that used to love dances and balls. She tried to ignore the pointy looks and the fact that Tyler was on the other side of the ballroom looking longingly at her. She just stood there and waited for the ball to come to an end. She knew that if she were to leave the ball before it was over it would be a sign of weakness. And if she had survived the worst bloodthirsty pirated of the Seven Seas then she would definitely survive this evening too. Even if she had to admit that it wasn’t such an easy task.

All of these were taking a toll on her though and she was steadily becoming more irritated and tired by the minute. So when Stefan Salvatore approached her with his gentle smile she returned the smile with all her heart. Not just for the sake of pretences but also because he had proven himself to be a real friend.

"Lady Caroline, will you give me the pleasure of this dance?" he asked as he extended his gloved hand to towards her.

She nodded, gracefully bowed and smiled.

"Yes Commander, I will," she said and gave him his hand.

Stefan looked dashing as he wore his uniform and his best silver sword under his knee length dark green velvet cape.

He took her to the center of the ballroom where all couples danced and they slowly started dancing and blending with the others guests.

"Thank you Stefan," she told him and he didn’t pretend not to understand what she was thanking him for.

"You looked like you needed a break," he said with a gentle smile as his friendly eyes looked at her with sympathy behind his mask.

She smiled and nodded.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her. It had been months after he brought her home and he still cared. His behavior was warming her heart. She might have lost a lot but she has also won a very good friend in Stefan Salvatore.

"I am okay, considering everything," she said as he twirled her around.

"Besides not many things can deter the pirate’s mistress," she told him ironically and saw him flinching.

"Ignore them, soon they will find something else to gossip about," he said stoically.

"Like your marriage proposal to miss Gilbert?" she asked playfully trying to change the subject herself and almost laughed when her friend momentarily lost his step in a very clumsy way.

"You know?" he asked and gulped childishly. Which was a fun thing to watch since Stefan was the Commander of the Royal navy of Mystic Falls. He was always in control. Except when it came to Elena.

She laughed at that and her eyes shone.

"Half of Mystic Fall’s Port knows Stefan although I have to admit that I would have expected from you to have done it a lot sooner," she told him in a teasing manner that was not so lady like.

Stefan smiled but then his smile dropped.

"She hasn’t given me an answer yet," he said anxiously.

Caroline smiled at how cute her friend looked.

"Hasn’t she?" she said even though she knew that Elena was over joyous about this. She had expected Stefan to propose to her for years and after everything that happened in the last year she was happy to see her friends finally coming together.

Stefan shook his head and she tried to look serious enough.

"Well then Commander, I would say it is about time you start wooing and courting my friend better. If anything she deserves it don’t you think?" she said tenderly.

He nodded happily and then looked at her serious.

"As do you my Lady," he said.

"Stefan don’t," she tried to say but Stefan held her tighter and soothingly led her into a dancing move that moved them in a less crowded corner.

"This too shall pass Caroline, you will not be bound to his memory forever," he seriously told her.

Stefan was the only one who knew the whole true story. She had confessed everything to him in his ship in their way back to Mystic Falls. She had broken down in his arms and he had been there to listen and not to judge. He was her confidant and he had kept her secrets.

But his words now made her heart burn.

She didn’t answer. She didn’t have an answer. All she knew was that _he_ had abandoned her and his memory haunted her like a storm. She couldn’t forget him and she didn’t know if she ever would.

Stefan kept dancing with her and tried to keep her mind occupied with harmless light conversations but it was pointless. She was sucked back to her memories of the man that had claimed and won her heart and soul only to thrown both away in the most sadistic and cruel manner.

The man from whom she run away. The man that caught her, dragged her back and then let her go because he realized that he got bored with her.

After what seemed forever the dance ended and Stefan bowed down to her and then gave her his arm. She linked her own arm to his and they went closer to the grand staircase and joined the crowd.

"My father is going to introduce some special guests of his tonight," he informed her, "They are an aristocratic family from England and my father has been expecting them for a while. Tonight’s ball is been thrown in their honor," he told her and she nodded.

In all honesty she couldn’t care any less.

For some moments while she danced with Stefan she had managed to banish _his_ memory out of her mind. But after Stefan mentioning him to her she felt like she was suffocating again. She wanted to go out to the gardens and to breathe some air. She wanted to stop thinking of _him_. Or at least to feel for him the way he felt for her. But she was ashamed to admit that she also wanted to go the port. She wanted to smell the ocean and to feel the light breeze like she did when she was aboard the _Hybrid’s Curse_. She didn’t care if that made her weak. She didn’t care if she wasn’t strong enough to forget him. She was strong enough to leave him yes, but even her strength had its limitations. Maybe tomorrow she would forget but today she couldn’t.

_How do you forget the man you love? The man that betrayed you?_

She was so lost into her own thoughts that she didn’t notice that the Governor was at the stairs above the stage giving a speech.

She was taken out of her reverie when she heard people all around her clapping their hands.

When she raised her head towards the stairs her heart stopped. Her breathing stopped.

It was like an electric current hit her hard and spread rapidly inside her veins like wildfire. She was coming back to life again only to die a thousand times again.

She couldn’t avert her eyes from the man that stood tall next to the Governor. He wore an ankle length black cape and had a black mask covering his face but she would recognize his eyes everywhere. She could never mistake him for another.

Those eyes haunted her dreams and her nightmares.

_It couldn’t be. This couldn’t be happening!_

All the shields and the walls she had managed to raise after all this time now shuttered and fallen under his intense gaze leaving her vulnerable and exposed.

Those oceanic colored eyes were looking straight at her. His gleaming gaze was ignoring everyone and everything else and was only looking at her.

It seemed to her like the whole world started moving under her feet. Its axis broken as the spins became faster and faster.

She didn’t need him to take his mask of in order to see his face.

She knew who he was even if this was impossible.

"Without further ado I would like to introduce to you Lord Niklaus Mikaelson," Giuseppe Salvatore announced with pride and her heart stopped.

She took a harsh breath and stared at the man next to the Governor like she was hypnotized.

Lord Mikaelson slowly removed his mask and his sharp dark eyes were fixated on her. His deep penetrating gaze reached her very core and she could swear that in the whole ballroom…in the whole world… only two people now existed.

Klaus and her.

_The pirate and his mistress._

**Author's Note:**

> This prologue was written in 2012. It was one of my first attempts at a klaroline au story and it was created long before Sweet Nightmares or any other story I have published. In all honestly I have forgotten about this story and I found this draft by accident. I will continue it as a short story. Which means that this story won’t be like my others. It will have shorter chapters in general. And the tones and themes will be different. This chapter is not edited and it might be a little bit rough at some points. I will start posting the story here and eventually if all go well I will post/replace the edited refined version too. Hopefully you will like this. It is an all human story or at least it begins like this. It is set in the age of enlightenment. I am not an historic so some things might not be exactly accurate here.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
